Fallen angel
by MJ46
Summary: Rachel se chystá na nový začátek. Ten se ale dostaví v jiné formě než čekala. Song My Immortal od Evanescence.


Rachel seděla v parku a zírala do knížky. Celý den měla podivný pocit, který ne a ne přejít. Bylo to jako nějaká zlá předtucha, která jí obklopovala už od rána. Dokonce porušila svojí několikaletou tradici nahrávání videí. Vždycky v sobotu večer si pečlivě připravila a nahrála jednu píseň, kterou potom zveřejnila a doufala, že jí třeba objeví nějaký lovec talentů.

Ne však dnes. Když se ráno probudila, v duchu se jí pořád ozýval song, který nechtěl odeznít. Tak se Rachel naštvala, nastavila kameru, našla si na internetu zvukovou stopu a dala se do zpěvu. Její výkon nebyl tak perfektní jako jindy, ale obsahoval určitou syrovou emoci, která Rachel překvapila a zasáhla, takže se nakonec video rozhodla uveřejnit.

Celou dobu co se snažila číst, jí pořád v hlavě vířila spousta myšlenek a na text před sebou se nemohla soustředit. Najednou ucítila závan chladného vzduchu a dorazila k ní jemná květinová vůně. Bruneta otočila hlavu, aby se mohla podívat na nově příchozí a zlehka zalapala po dechu.

Vedle ní totiž seděla zlatovlasá bohyně, s plnými, nádhernými rty a hlubokýma, lískovýma očima, kterýma se vpíjela do Racheliných čokoládových.

„Ahoj.", řekla a jemně se usmála. Rachel se zmateně rozhlédla kolem sebe a když kolem sebe, ani za sebou nikoho neviděla, došlo jí, že blondýnka mluví s ní. Překvapeně se na ní otočila a viděla, že se děvče jí pobaveně pozoruje. Bruneta se začala lehce červenat a nakonec blondýnce vedle sebe plaše odpověděla.

„Čteš něco zajímavého?", snažilo se děvče navázat rozhovor a lehce hlavou přikývlo hlavou ke knížce, na kterou Rachel úplně zapomněla.

„Co? Jo..hmm..je dost zajímavá, jen se na ní dneska nemůžu soustředit.", řekla bruneta zamyšleně a blondýnka na ní pořád zvědavě zírala.

„Děje se něco?", optala se jemně. „Mimochodem, jmenuju se Quinn.", představila se na napřáhla k Rachel ruku. Bruneta jí potřásla a také se představila.

„Rachel. Rachel Berry.", řekla a děvče přikývlo.

„Já vím.", poznamenala tajemně. Rachel se zamračila a Quinn začala urychleně vysvětlovat.

„Viděla jsem tě zpívat na regionálkách. Máš neuvěřitelný hlas mimochodem. Jak jste dopadli v národním kole?", zeptala se.

„Vyhráli jsme.", řekla Rachel a znovu se začala červenat v dívčině chvále. Což jí vůbec nebylo podobné. Ona je přeci Rachel Berry. Je sebevědomá a pochvala od cizího děvčete jí jen tak nerozhodí! Ale přesně to se stalo a bruneta se přistihla, že blondýnce stydlivě děkuje.

„Ta výhra mi pomohla k přijetí na Julliard, což byl můj sen už od té doby, co mi tatínek vysvětlil, co to znamená a na začátku září se stěhuju do New Yorku, abych začala první ročník.", dodala Rachel hrdě.

Quinn se na ní usmála, ale Rachel v jejích očích viděla jakýsi smutek a byla trochu zmatená.

'Kdo to je?', ptala se sama sebe. 'Proč mluví zrovna se mnou?', nechápala. Nikdy totiž nebyla populární a ve škole jí všichni šikanovali. Dokonce i její spolužáci ze sboru se na ní dívali, jako by byli něco mnohem lepšího, přitom se jim od zbytku školy dostávalo stejného zacházení jako Rachel.

Proto už se nemohla dočkat, až odjede do New Yorku. Byla to šance na nový začátek a bruneta se tu příležitost rozhodla popadnout za pačesy.

Quinn se na ní znovu tak zvláštně podívala a nakonec promluvila.

„Víš..", začala, „..ráda by tě poznala. Co bys řekla tomu, že se tu zítra sejdeme ve stejný čas a trošku si promluvíme? Já už musím jít, ale vážně bych tě chtěla poznat.", řekla a vypadala tak smutně, že by Rachel souhlasila s čímkoliv, jen aby se děvče vedle ní usmálo.

„Jistě.", přistihla se odpovídat bez přemýšlení. Blondýna jí věnovala další usměv, vstala z lavice a připravila se k odchodu. Rachel také vstala a rozhodla se, že se také vrátí domů a zkusí najít nějaké hezké šaty na zítřek. Chtěla na Quinn zapůsobit.

„Dobře, tak zítra ahoj.", řekla Rachel, ale než stihla odejít, ucítila jemnou ruku, která se jí omotala kolem zápěstí a Quinn jí otočila tak, aby stály tvářemi k sobě, pomalu se nahla a zlehka stlačila své rty na brunetiny. Rachel byla ze začátku v šoku, ale když si uvědomila co se děje, začala na polibek odpovídat.

Po chvilce se od sebe obě odtrhly a obě měly na tváři blažený úsměv.

„Omlouvám se.", řekla Quinn a otočila se k odchodu. Rachel se vydala opačným směrem a s obrovským úsměvem na tváři sešla z chodníku, když za sebou uslyšela ten andělský hlas volající její jméno.

„Rachel!", bruneta se otočila a uviděla Quinn, která bezmocně stála pár metrů od ní, po tvářích jí stékalo množství slz a měla v obličeji lítostivý výraz.

„Co-", nechápala Rachel, když najednou viděla, jak se Quinn zničeho nic začala rozplývat do vzduchu. Byla víc a víc průhlednější a bruneta byla tak šokovaná, že vůbec neviděla, nebo neslyšela auto, které se k ní se skřípěním brzd nezadržitelně blížilo. Ucítila pouze náraz a pak už byla jen tma.

xxx

Rachel stála v poslední lavici a sledovala dav lidí před sebou. Najednou se ztichlým prostorem roznesl její zpívající hlas.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

Bylo to z jejího posledního nahraného vystoupení. Ten nutkavý pocit jí donutil tenhle song zazpívat a v tuhle chvíli nemohlo být děvče vděčnější, bylo to totiž důstojné rozloučení. Písnička byla přerušována hlasitým vzlykáním, hlavně jejích dvou otců, kteří seděli v první řadě.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

Pohledem pomalu zabloudila dopředu, kde mezi množstvím květin stál její portrét s malou černou páskou dole v rohu.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

Kněz celou dobu mluvil o tom, jak všichni z nich byli požehnáni tím, že jí měli ve svých životech aspoň po těch osmnáct krátkých let. Jak výjimečná byla a jak moc jí všichni budou postrádat.

Rachel se ale nestarala. Jediné co jí trápilo bylo, že opustí své otce, kteří byli zničení žalem. Ale když cítila dvě paže, které se jí zlehka omotaly kolem pasu a pak bradu na svém rameni, nemohla se cítit štastnější.

Bylo to podivné, její tělo, její fyzická schránka, jediné pouto se skutečným světem leželo vepředu v rakvi a ona se vůbec nestarala. Když jí Quinn zlehka pošeptala do ucha „Připravená krásko?" a jemně jí políbila na krk, byla si Rachel jistá, že přesně tohle je ten začátek, který tak toužebně očekávala. Sice přišel v trochu jiné formě než si představovala, ale nemohla být spokojenější.

Přikývla a cítila, že jí Quinn pouští, jen aby vzápětí vzala její ruku do své a obě děvčata se otočila. Pomalu se ruku v ruce vydaly k obrovským dveřím, které byly otevřené dokořán a plné zářivého, bílého světla. Rachel se podívala na Quinn a blondýnka jí přikývla, aby jí naznačila, že půjdou až bude připravená.

Rachel se zhluboka nadechla, naposledy se otočila na své otce, kteří brečeli nad ztrátou své jediné dcery, potom se obrátila, aby čelila dveřím a vykročila.

Bok po boku poté obě prošly bránou a světlo, které je obklopilo, je poté poslalo na věčnost, kterou stráví pospolu.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me_


End file.
